Revenge from the Vicious Realm
by Ranshi
Summary: EXO ff. Jika mentari berbinar tatkala Desember, tanpa ada salju yang menyelimuti bumi. Dan jika bunga-bunga merekah tatkala musim semi. Maka apa jadinya bila hal yang seharusnya kau miliki justru menjadi milik orang lain? Apa jadinya bila takdirmu tertukar? Pilihlah. Hidup dengan penuh penderitaan baru atau mati dengan membawa penderitaan yang lampau. Keputusan ada di tanganmu.


Title : Revenge from the Vicious Realm

Author : Rans

Genre : Yaoi, revenge, romance, dark

Length : Chaptered

Rating : M (17+)

Main Cast : Find it by yourself

WARNING! AU. Boy x boy. Don't like? Don't read!

Halo~ Saya author newbie yg kepingin bikin epep xD *slapped*. Maap kalau epep-nya abal-abal, bahasanya kurang menghayati, kurang panjang, dsb. Saya cuman kepingin menyalurkan imajinasi saya ke dalam suatu untaian kata xD *sok puitis*. Semoga ngk ada typo yg terbang ke sana ke mari di indahnya cakrawala ff ini~ *emangnya burung?*. Note : Ini fanfic kpop. Cast-nya adalah member EXO, BIGBANG, BTS, dan beberapa pemeran tambahan (bisa dari boy group juga).

.

.

.

Don't be a silent reader! Hehe~ Happy reading! :3

.

.

.

Prologue – Finding My Fate

Aku melihatnya memasuki taman nan suram ini. Melewati gerbang hitam yang telah berkarat. Suara guntur yang menggelegar, deritan gerbang tua, kicauan burung kematian, serta lantunan melodi yang aneh mempertegas suasana tempat ini. Tak peduli dengan hawa malam yang mensuk, orang-orang berjubah hitam itu tetap berada di sana, melantunkan melodi yang sama secara berulang-ulang. Melodi? Terlalu aneh dan mencekam untuk disebut sebagai melodi. Lalu, mungkinkah mantera? Entahlah, aku tak berani bertanya.

Kulihat perlahan benda itu dikubur. Sedikit demi sedikit tanah menimpanya, hingga pada akhirnya benda itu tertutup tanah sepenuhnya. Gelap gulita, tak terjamah kehangatan mentari, dingin nan menusuk, serta kesepian yang mendalam. Ya, pasti begitulah suasana di dalam sana.

Perlahan namun pasti, rintik hujan turun ke bumi. Namun, orang-orang berjubah hitam itu masih tetap tinggal di tempat ini. Sedangkan rintik hujan yang menenangkan ini, seketika berubah menjadi hujan yang ganas dan deras. Petir menyambar secara bergantian satu sama lain, disertai dengan jeritan gerbang tua yang tertiup angin.

"Apa mereka tidak kedinginan?" Akhirnya aku mengucapkan sesuatu.

DEGG—

 _Tunggu, tapi aku se_ _ndiri mengapa tidak merasa kedinginan? Rasanya benar-benar aneh. Aku bahkan tak basah sedikitpun._

"Dia di sana." Salah satu dari mereka menunjuk ke arahku. Tunggu, ke arahku?! Apa aku ketahuan bersembunyi di sini?!

"Dia ada di sana." Pria tua yang menunjukku itu perlahan berjalan ke tempatku bersembunyi.

 _Tidak! Jangan mendekat! JANGAN! KUMOHON! BIARKAN AKU HIDUP!_

Aku tidak bisa melarikan diri. Kakiku seperti membeku. Mungkinkah baru sekarang aku merasa kedinginan? Tidak, ini bukan efek kedinginan. Rasanya seperti ada rantai yang mengikat kedua kakiku. Dan pria tua itu semakin mendekat.

"Anak muda, apa kau begitu penasaran?" Wajahnya mendekati wajahku. Kurasa ia bertanya dengan serius. Eh? Tentu saja serius, orang tua menyeramkan macam dia tak mungkin bercanda di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kau..." Pria tua itu menggantung kalimatnya.

GLEK—

 _Tamatlah riwayatku. Aku ketahuan bersembunyi di sini._

"Kau tidak basah karena berlindung di bawah pohon oak. Dan kakimu seperti dirantai karena mereka terjebak di antara lilitan akar pohon oak."

KRIK KRIK—

 _Eeehh?! Apa-apa_ _an itu?_

Seketika mulutku ternganga dan mataku terbelalak. Dia tahu apa yang baru saja kupikirkan. Sungguh mengejutkan, hingga kedua mataku ini mengerjap berkali-kali.

 _Apa dia sedang bercanda? Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakannya dengan wajah yang datar? Bahkan kedua manik matanya pun tak berkedip sama sekali. Oh my God, dia tidak terlihat seperti makhluk hidup._

"Jadi..." Oh yeah, sekarang giliranku yang menggantung kalimat. Kuharap dia menampakkan yang namanya 'ekspresi penasaran'. Persis seperti ekspresi yang kutampakkan tadi. Well, setelah dipikir-pikir ternyata suasana di tempat ini tidak terlalu buruk.

~Beberapa saat kemudian~

 _Sialan, wajahnya tetap datar. Apa dia tak tahu cara tersenyum? Ckckck, lebih baik kutanya saja apa tujuannya._

"Um, pak? Eh, maksudku, tuan? Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?"

"..." Dia membisu untuk beberapa saat.

"Tuan?" Kupanggil dia sekali lagi.

"Aku hanya sekedar melihatmu, anak muda. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih." Akhirnya dia mengeluarkan secercah kata.

"Kau tidak sedang mencoba membunuhku?" _Oops, mulutku frontal sekali! Bagaimana kalau dia tersinggung?! Dia bisa benar-benar membunuhku!_

"Wahai anak muda, aku tak bisa membunuh makhluk yang telah mati" _Ahh, thank God, dia tidak tersing— Ehh?! Tapi barusan dia bilang apa?!_

"M-makhluk y-yang telah m-mati?!" Seketika aku tergagap. Dan suasana pun kembali menjadi suram dan mencekam.

"Ya" Jawabnya singkat.

"M-maksudmu, a-aku sudah mati?" Aku masih tergagap.

"Tepat sekali"

"..."

 _Apa dia bisa dipercaya? Dia sedang bercanda, bukan? Iya, bukan? Kumohon, katakan kepadaku jika dia sedang bercanda._

"Dan yang baru saja kau lihat itu adalah..."

"….prosesi penguburan jasadmu, wahai anak muda."

 _Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Aku belum mati. AKU BELUM MATI._

Petir serasa menyambar seluruh tubuhku. Kaki lemasku tak dapat lagi menopang beban ini. Aku jatuh terduduk dan mulai menangis. Hati ini terasa sesak, hingga ingin rasanya kuberteriak. Suara petir menyamarkan isakanku, serta rintik hujan menyamarkan air mataku.

—TBC—

Aduh yaoi-nya belum nampak yaa? Ciee yang nunggu-nunggu moment yaoi~ Ini masih prolog sih, jadi belum author nampakin. Sekedar info, biar feel-nya dapet, NC-nya ngk author taruh di depan-depan :) Btw di prolog ini cast-nya masih anonim. Nunggu review para readers, klo review-nya positif bakal author update ^^ Sebenernya ada dua versi dari cerita ini, yang satu pairing-nya member EXO x member BIGBANG, yang satunya member EXO x member EXO. Dear readers, kalian pilih yg mana? Kasih tau di review ya. Kamsahamnida~ ^^


End file.
